


disagreement

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave have only been married for a year but they're so old they already can't remember how they met.
Relationships: Megatron/Shockwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a TF rarepair week that ended up cancelled, so i'm posting the fics early, one a day as though the event were going on. this was for day two, and the prompt was "pre-war/first meeting."

New Kaon’s distant dwarf star shone through the window, giving Megatron and Shockwave very atmospheric lighting for their anniversary party. That was an extravagant word for it—really they were sitting at a table by themselves and sipping expensive oil. They didn’t have a whole lot, out in exile, but neither of them were big on parties anyway. This was just fine.

It was their first anniversary, too, so while it was a shame that they couldn’t do anything more special, the air of wonder at their own relationship compensated for some of it. They’d been dancing around each other for ages, but somehow only found the time for actual courtship after being driven from Cybertron. There were no distractions out here, Megatron supposed.

“Yes, I would say it has been a good year,” Megatron said. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Absolutely,” Shockwave replied.

“An anniversary is a good time for reflection. Do you remember how we first met?”

Shockwave’s optic brightened. “I could never forget it. You could have ruined Megazarak’s entire speech…”

Megatron frowned. “A speech? No, it was after Megazarak’s forces conquered that little mining planet.”

They both paused. Shockwave said, “I believe we’re remembering completely different incidents.”

Megatron sighed. “We did meet...ah...a long time ago.”

“Tell me how you remember our meeting,” Shockwave said.

“Well, as I said, this was before I began ruling the Decepticons. We were celebrating our victory, although some were trying hard to forget what they’d been through…”

* * *

After the medals had been given out and the memorials erected for the fallen, those who lived through the fight could try to enjoy their moment of victory.

Megatron weaved through the crowd, pointedly ignoring all the adoring attention the others were attempting to foist upon him. He always received such focus after big battles because he was always the one who won them. He got the most medals too, including one for being pretty, which he didn’t even know existed.

“Please, I’m looking for Blitzwing,” Megatron said, and a chorus of “helpful” voices replied. They all gave conflicting answers as to where they’d seen the other mech. “Perhaps I should stand still and wait for him to come to me…”

“Yeah, stay here!” someone shouted.

“Tell us how you defeated three Quint warships by yourself!”

‘Well…” Megatron started, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a Decepticon with an unusual frame—he’d heard of them before but had never seen them since they were rare. They also looked quite...interesting. “Hello,” he said in his very attractive voice.

“Y-you’re...Megatron!” the lithe Decepticon stammered. He was very shy and looked about ready to swoon. “I can’t believe it.”

“And why am I so hard to believe?”

“Because you’re incredible! Everybody loves you!”

Megatron smirked at that. He knew it was true, as did everyone else, but it was always so gratifying to hear. “What is your name?”

“Oh, it’s not important…” He waved a claw dismissively. Intriguing, those claws.

“Everyone is important,” Megatron said, clapping the mech on the shoulder. Ones such as he couldn’t blush, but Megatron’s memory imposed the look on him anyway.

“It’s Shockwave,” the mech said. He rattled faintly under Megatron’s hand.

“There you are!” Blitzwing pushed through the crowd and stood by Megatron’s side. He withdrew his hand from Shockwave and regarded his friend.

“What were you up to? I was looking for you as well.”

Blitzwing rolled his optics. “There’s some lunatic named Lugnut and he...well, I’ll tell you later. Who is this?”

“Shockwave,” Megatron said. “An admirer of mine.”

Blitzwing tilted his head. “Is he telling tales?” Even Megatron’s vanity couldn’t put a dent in Blitzwing’s incorrigible personality.

“Only true ones,” Megatron said with a light smile on his face.

* * *

Shockwave stared blankly at Megatron’s self-satisfied grin. “None of that was true,” he said. “Literally none of it.”

“I may have exaggerated some things…”

“You already knew me by then.”

Megatron frowned. “Oh? Then what do you think our first meeting really was?”

Shockwave leaned back, interlocking his claws, looking like he’d been waiting for this precise moment. “I recall saying it was one of Megazarak’s speeches. Remember when we used to think we would get what we wanted with words alone? How naive we all were…”

* * *

Shockwave stood in the crowd at Megazarak’s speech, taking in the words. He was a logical, level-headed mech, so he only believed things that were true and correct, and always acted on those beliefs with sense and poise. Whatever Megazarak decided to do or say, Shockwave would analyze it, then choose to incorporate it into his thought system if it was good enough. Megazarak had so far always been good enough for his exacting intellectual standards.

The same couldn’t be said for everyone. A huge, silver mech stormed into Shockwave’s view, yelling and waving a Decepticon flag.

“Hey!” Shockwave swatted him away lightly. “What are you doing?”

“Making my voice heard!” he shouted.

“Yes, you are,” Shockwave said, pupil narrowing. “Why?”

“Because I’m angry! At things! And people!”

“Who are you?”

“Megatron.”

Oh, that Megatron. Shockwave had heard of him. He was passionate, vocal, idealistic, and always indignant about something. “Well, I’m Shockwave, and I suggest you restrain yourself.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because it is illogical.”

“Illogical? Do you know what else is illogical?” Megatron’s voice boomed. “ _ OUR SOCIETY! _ ”

Shockwave cringed. “I understand that, but you can’t just start a fight whenever and wherever you please! We need planning and coordination.”

Megatron scowled. “I’ll go find someone else then!” He disappeared into the crowd.

Though Shockwave tried to focus on Megazarak again, a few seconds later Megatron was barreling towards him again, this time spinning to the ground. He collapsed and laid there with the crowd parting around him, giving him startled, agitated looks. It looked like he irritated the wrong mechs.

Shockwave sighed. He often found himself rooting for and admiring Megatron’s energy, but he could be such a handful at times. Shockwave grabbed his pointed shoulder and started dragging him towards the edge of the crowd.

A beige flyer ran up. “What happened?” he snapped. This must have been Blitzwing.

“He got himself hit,” Shockwave answered, continuing to pull.

“You should have stopped that from happening,” Blitzwing said with a frown. Shockwave’s memory couldn’t alter his personality either.

Shockwave huffed. “I don’t think he would have let me. Stubborn mech.”

* * *

“Wait.” Megatron waved emphatically, snapping Shockwave back to reality. “Yes, I did get knocked out at an early Decepticon demonstration once, but that was not our first meeting, nor did you pull me from the crowd.”

“How would you know?”

“Because Blitzwing was there, of course.” Megatron got an idea and turned on his comm. “Blitwing, get over here.”

In a few minutes, Blitzwing appeared from elsewhere in the building. He stood in front of the table, looking at the two of them awkwardly.

“Tell us how we met,” Megatron said.

“We can’t agree,” Shockwave added.

Blitzwing glanced between them. “...You met at a bar some time ago,” he said. “You almost immediately got into an argument, and one of you challenged the other to a drinking match.”

“I do not recall this,” Shockwave said.

Megatron held his head up. “And I won, correct?”

“You wouldn’t,” Blitzwing said to Shockwave. “And no, sir, you did not. At least, I wasn’t there to officiate the winner...because you both passed out and I had to carry you back to your bunks. Neither of you recalled the night afterward, but you did recognize each other, though you did not know from where.”

The two looked at each other. They couldn’t remember, but they couldn’t argue with Blitzwing’s logic. Megatron did go drinking a lot in his youth...and Shockwave could be argumentative at the best of times…

“I can’t believe it,” Shockwave mused. “Our first meeting...was an argument, followed by a drinking competition?”

“I suppose that explains our confusion,” Megatron said.

It was a little disconcerting for them to hear. Exaggerated and false their recollections might be, but they belied an important truth: that they had always had their optics on each other, that they had always been trying to help one another, even if they didn’t start as friends.

“Argument was the wrong word,” Blitzwing said, tapping his chin guard thoughtfully. “It’s more like...from the start you were both passionate about the Decepticon Cause. You had different ideas about it. You were discussing those ideas, talking about how we might improve our lot in life, but then one of you said it was too depressing and the other proposed a drinking game to calm the nerves. You got carried away with it.”

That seemed to satisfy both of them. “Thank you, Blitzwing,” Megatron said. “Would you like some of the oil?”

Blitzwing’s wings fluttered with intrigue, though his expression seemed hesitant. Shockwave was already pouring him a glass though.

“It is very good,” Shockwave said.

“Ah...all right,” Blitzwing said, taking the glass. “I’ll leave you, then.”

“That was surprising,” Shockwave said once they were alone again.

“Yes...but it is very like us, when we were young.”

“It doesn’t seem we’ve changed that much,” Shockwave mused. “...I bet I was the winner.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! one thing i love about these two is that they think highly of each other but also they're both so, so arrogant


End file.
